Spain and Supergalactic Space Travelers
by Becca962
Summary: Used to be called Vacations. Another one of my Emmett stories! Emmet takes the guys on an Itergalctic adventure with spaceships, illegal activity, and hobos. Alice takes the girls to Spain. Really Funny series of 4 chapters and an epilogue. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! I decided to write this story about another one of Emmett's adventures. It refers to my other shorts, but it will totally make sense without them.**

**I would like to thank my cousin (haha Erin) for help with this chapter.  
His opinion was crucial. **

**I put a pole on my profile about what planet Emmett should go to. There was a tie. The three that won were Sun, Uranus, and Pluto.**

**Since there was a tie I will make this a series of four chapters. Here it is........**

**

* * *

**

Table of Contents

**1. Intro and Preparation**

**2. The Sun and The Hotel**

**3. Uranus and The Beach**

**4. Grand Finale: Pluto and Shopping**

**

* * *

**

Vacations

**EMPOV**

It had been two weeks since I discovered the fake Atlantis. Now I decided my family needed another adventure.

**APOV**

I saw what Emmett had planned. He was out hunting with all the guys, and Esme. I had to save Bella and Rose.

"BELLA! ROSALIE! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

They came running.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked "Is Edward okay?" Of course she worries about Edward

"He's fine." I groaned "I'll explain later, but we have to leave."

"What's the danger?" Rosalie asked

"It's not too bad, but we have to at least be in Europe by the time Emmett gets home."

"Why?" Rosalie asked

"He has another idea." I stated

"Worse than Atlantis?" Bella asked

"Yes." I answered

We ran to my Porsche together. By the time Emmett got home we were on the plane going to Madrid, Spain.

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

When we got home Carlisle was the first to notice the girls were missing. Esme noticed the note on the counter in Alice's loopy script.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm sorry we had to leave without saying goodbye, but I saw what Emmett had in mind. We took my car and credit cars. We hope you don't have to suffer Emmett's idea of fun, but we had to leave. We have our cells and we're all safe. We're probably still on the plane so don't call now, but call around 8. We won't tell you where we are, because we don't want Emmett to find us._

_RUN BEFORE EMMETT PULLS YOU IN TOO!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

There was chaos. I accidentally let my mind slip and Edward saw where we were going. Jasper had already ran, because he took Alice's advice. Edward followed. Then Carlisle shouted.

"EDWARD! JASPER GET BACK HERE! NOW!"

They heard and came back.

"Carlisle." Edward pleaded "Let us leave. He wants to take us to the moon!"

"Is that true Emmett?" Carlisle asked. Technically it wasn't. I wasn't going to take them to the moon.

"Okay then." Carlisle said "You guys will go wherever Emmett wants to.

"What?" They shouted together

"Why?" Jasper said

"You kids have been driving me crazy lately. All this "Truth or Dare" is getting to me. You guys need a vacation."

"More like you want the house to yourselves." Edward mumbled

"So what if we do." Esme said in a voice I wouldn't even disobey "You will leave this house and not come back for one week. I'll call the girls too. All of you kids will have a fun vacation."

"Can't Edward and I go join the girls and let Emmett have his own fun?" Jasper pleaded

"No." Carlisle said

"Out." Esme finished

We were kicked out of the house. My plan was going exactly as I hoped.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Once we landed in Madrid we rented a car and drove.

"Alice, I'm surprised at you." I said, sitting in the back seat of a black Ferrari.

"Why?" She asked, concerned

"You rented a car." I replied "Every time we need a car you seem to steal one.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She sighed "I didn't want to steal a car because we will be in Spain a while. I don't want to break any laws unless we're leaving the country."

"Nice." I replied "How long are we going to be here anyways?"

"Esme will tell you when she calls in five, four, three, two...."

-RING-RING-RING-

Right on cue Alice's phone rang.

"Hello." I answered

"_Hi Bella." _Esme greeted me_ "Emmett's gone now. You can tell me where you are."_

Alice nodded her approval.

"We're in Spain. We should be in Barcelona in about five minutes."

"_Okay." _She responded _"May I please speak to Alice or Rosalie now?"_

As soon as she asked Alice had the phone out of my hand. They worked out some details and Alice snapped the phone shut.

"We have to stay for a week." She said "Apparently, it's Emmett's fault."

"Whatever." Rosalie said "We can entertain ourselves in Spain for a year if we wanted."

"Cool." I replied as we pulled in to a huge resort 'Le Meridien Barcelona'.

"Wow." Was all I could say to describe that place

**(A/N- That is a real hotel. I did the research. :D)**

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

We had a week before we could go home. I did some math. One day at each planet equals three days. One day shopping for equipment equals four days. So now we had three days to kill.

We took Edward's Volvo to Seattle.

"So," I started "Who wants to pay for the hotel?" I questioned

They both glared at me.

"I'm paying for every bit of this vacation;" I started "aren't I?"

They confirmed this theory with a glare.

"Fine." I mumbled

They had given up talking to me. We pulled into a hotel, 'Pan Pacific Seattle'. It wasn't much, but at least it was five-star.

**(Another real hotel)**

I checked in. The guy thought it was weird we had no bags. We got to the room.

"Guys," Jasper finally talked "We scared that guy so much."

"Why?" I asked, Edward answered

"He was scared because Jasper and I were glaring and dead silent. That wasn't the worst though. It really scared him that you were so hyper and we were mad."

"Oops." I said "I tried to be friendly."

"A little _too_ friendly if you know what I mean."

"God, Jasper," I started "I'm married you know."

We all laughed. They liked me again.

"So where are we actually going?" Jasper asked

"First the Sun, then Uranus, lastly Pluto."

"You've got to be kidding me." Jasper said

"Not at all." I replied "Not at all."

**

* * *

**

RPOV

We got settled in the most expensive suite. Bella was estatic. She had never been to Europe before. Except the Volturi, that didn't count.

We chilled through the night. We left the room around 9:30, we had to seem like humans.

"What's on the plan today?" Bella asked

"We are just going to hang out and get settled." Alice said enthusiastically "We'll give you a makeover and hang out."

"Ughhh." Bella groaned

"C'mon." I said "It'll be fine."

"Fine." Bella agreed

**

* * *

**

ESPOV (Esme)

"It seems like the girls are having fun." I said. The house was so quiet. I loved all those kids, but I needed a break sometimes.

"How are the boys?" I asked Carlisle

"Emmett's thrilled." He answered

"Edward and Jasper?" I questioned

"They're managing."

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked cheerfully

"I have to go to work." Carlisle answered

"Whatever." I said "I have to clean anyways."

"Clean what?" He asked

"There's some dust behind the T.V." I replied

"Have fun with that." He said with a chuckle

"I intend to."

**

* * *

**

I want to end every chapter with Carlisle and Esme talking. What do you think? I'm going to ask for five reviews because this is a new story and it's a Tuesday.

**

* * *

**

Reviews make the world go round. You don't want the world to stop spinning do you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No matter how much I dream about it I own nothing.**

**AN- Sorry about the really long wait. I have been really busy. Thanks to nunanx3 for ideas! Happy Holidays!**

**

* * *

**

Table of Contents

**1. Intro and Preparation**

**2. The Sun and The Hotel**

**3. Uranus and The Beach**

**4. Grand Finale: Pluto and Shopping**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**BPOV**

"You guys are the ones who've been here before. What're we going to do?" I asked

"Well......" Alice started "We can hang out at the hotel today."

"That sounds cool." I replied "It's going to be sunny today isn't it?"

"Yeah." Rosalie replied "This hotel has a lot of cool indoor stuff too."

"Fun." I said as we took off towards the lobby.

* * *

**EMPOV**

"I have no plans for the next couple days." I announced to the guys

"You are a moron." Edward growled "You drag us out of the house and tell us you have no plans. I wish I was with the girls."

"Ditto." Jasper agreed

"Did you just say "Ditto" Jasper? That's like so seventies."

"I guess it slipped." He laughed and we followed.

"I have an idea!" I shouted

"Please tell me it involves abandoning this whole idea and begging Carlisle and Esme to let us back home." Jasper moaned

"Nope!" I said sweetly "You guys are such crybabies. We will have fun."

Edward grabbed the shade on the window and looked out. "It's sunny. What do you want us to do?"

"I don't care what you guys do. I'm going for a drive. I have a person to see about a car and a spacesuit."

"One person for a car and a spacesuit." Edward said, shocked

"This won't be good." I heard Jasper say as I ran out the door to Eddies Volvo.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

We walked down to the lobby to get a map of this huge place.

"Why do we need a map?" I asked

"_We_ don't need a map." Rosalie said "You need a map."

"Just look at it." Alice said "Photograpic memory, duh."

"Okay." I agreed. I looked and memorized it "Let's do something fun now."

We walked to the pool, pulled off our clothes and jumped in. There was no one at the pool yet so we could really have fun.

"Who wants to go in the hot tub?" Rosalie asked "We have one reserved for us."

"You guys reserved a hot tub?" I asked

"No," Alice laughed "My grandmother Alice Cullen did." She cracked up

"So basically you bought it years ago and now you're pretending to be your granddaughter."

"Yup." Alice replied

"That works." I said as I climbed into the hot tub. It has a huge, gold plated, sign that said _Cullen _in big fancy letters_._

We hung out there for a little while. Then we went back to our room to pretend to eat lunch. It was around one thirty when the pool attendant started giving us funny looks.

Rosalie blew him a kiss as we walked out. I think he might have fainted.

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

I got in the car and drove to my good friend's house. He was good with space stuff.

"Hey, Jason." I said to the unsuspecting human "How's it going?"

"Oh!" He hit his head on a shelf "Fine. Why are you here?" He was a little scared of me

"I need three spacesuits and advice on how to turn this Volvo into a space shuttle."

"I can handle the suits, but I'm not so sure about the Volvo." He replied

"That's fine." I said "Is the Volvo possible at all?"

"No." He replied looking it over "Not going to happen."

"Okay," I said "Can you get me a three man space shuttle then."

"No." He said "I can get you a four person one though."

"Cool, more space for me." I said cheerfully "I need it soon."

"I have it all in the back if you want it now."

"Good." I said "I'll be here to pick it up in a hour or two."

I ran out the door to rent a moving truck to carry the shuttle. Jason had all my stuff ready for me when I got back.

"Load it up." I said to him as I put the suits in the back

Once it was all loaded I handed him a check and drove off in the moving van. I paid some hobo to drive Eddie's Volvo back.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

After "lunch" we headed back down to the lobby. I lost my room key and we needed an extra. Then we went to the game room.

"I won again!" Alice screeched. She had already won thousands of tickets

"I think we need to get our prizes and go." Rosalie whispered to us "We're winning to much. The guy thinks we're cheating."

It was really our vampire reflexes, but we couldn't tell him that. We got all the biggest prizes and left.

It was getting kind of late. We went up to the room to call Esme, rent some TV movie, and pretend to eat dinner and go to bed.

* * *

**EMPOV**

"What the?" Edward yelled as I pulled in the driveway with a moving truck "Who the heck is in my Volvo?"

I ran up to the room to explain "I didn't trust anyone with the shuttle so I had to hire some hobo to drive your Volvo."

"SHUTTLE?!" Jasper shouted

"A HOBO!?" Edward shouted as he attacked me

"Stop yelling!" I yelled. That made them laugh and stop attacking me

"We need to leave now. I checked out on the way up." I started "Edward and me in the Volvo, Jasper follows in the truck."

We left and drove to a huge, deserted field. I pulled out the shuttle and suits and put my suit on.

"Let's go guys!" I said

"Fine." Jasper mumbled

"Whatever." Edward groaned

We got in and took off.

"Was it legal how you got his stuff?" Jasper asked me

"Nope." I replied simply

"Emmett you moron!" Edward shouted "We're sitting on illegal stuff?"

"Pretty much." I responded "I bought it off some dude who stole it."

"Wow." Was all they could say

* * *

We came up to the sun.

"Emmett, we're flammable." Edward said

"Duh."

"Turn around!" Jasper bellowed as we started to get really hot

"NOW!!" Edward tackled me for the controls

"What's wrong with you?! You could have killed us!" Edward screamed at me as soon as we were safely away

"There are a lot of things wrong with Emmett." Jasper replied

I just smiled.

* * *

**ESPOV**

"I just called the girls." I called to Carlisle "They're having a lot of fun."

"That's good." He replied

"Did you call the boys?"

"None of their phones were working, and the hotel said they left earlier today."

"Weird." I said "As long as they're not doing anything illegal."

"Or in jail." Carlisle chuckled

"God, I hope not."

* * *

**Ten little reviews is all I want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...actually...I might own that quarter I found in my pocket last night...**

**A/N – I think I updated sorta fast.... Whatever...If I didn't I apologize.**

* * *

**Table of Contents**

**1. Intro and Preparation**

**2. The Sun and The Hotel**

**3. Uranus and The Beach**

**4. Grand Finale: Pluto and Shopping**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

**BPOV**

"What should we do today?" Rosalie asked Alice curiously

"It depends-

She had a really short vision.

"We're going to the beach!" Alice squealed

"What did it depend on?" I asked

"Alice was waiting for a vision to see what the weather would be like." Rosalie explained

"Oh yeah. Duh." I did feel kind of dumb "I knew that."

Alice giggled "Let's go up to the room and get our beach stuff."

We all put swimsuits on under our clothes. Then Alice grabbed a bag with towels, sunglasses, tanning lotion, and sunscreen.

"Why do you have tanning lotion and sunscreen?" I asked unsurely "Vampire's can't tan or burn."

"I know that silly." Alice was laughing now "We just need to keep appearances."

"Yes, Alice." Rosalie said, voice loaded with sarcasm "We need to keep that stuff in our bag, because random people might look in out bag and notice there's no sunscreen. Then they will think we are total freaks because we have no sunscreen."

She finished with a concerned look and a gasp.

I started cracking up. Even Alice laughed at how absurd it had all sounded.

"Okay," Alice was still laughing "You're right. It probably won't matter, but I'm bringing it anyways."

"If you say so Alice," Rosalie sighed "If you say so."

* * *

**JPOV**

"So Emmett," Edward started, after I calmed him down "Why did you want to go to the sun? You know we would have burned. Did you have some retarded suicide wish?"

"I just wanted to see how you guys would react." Emmett replied simply

"WHY THE HE-

I calmed Edward down before he killed Emmett.

"Thank you very much." Emmett chuckled

"I would have let him get you, but Rosalie might kill us then." I responded, voice heavy with malice

"Well," Emmett said "Thanks anyways."

"Whatever." I grumbled

"You've had your fun, Emmett." Edward was also grumbling "Let's go home now."

Emmett laughed "Edward, the vacation is just getting started. We are going to Uranus today."

"You're kidding." Edward said, dumbfounded

"Nope." Emmett replied happily

I was even starting to get giddy because of Emmett's childish glee.

"We are going home." Edward growled

"Dude," Emmett was cracking up "Did you just growl?"

"Yes." Edward said in a harsh voice "Now take me home."

"No." As Edward got madder, Emmett became more thrilled. I was really not dealing with the emotion well.

"I hate you all!" I shouted "But, this is so fun!" I squealed

"Oh my God." Edward laughed; Emmett already had the shuttle on autopilot and was on the floor laughing.

"He's like a bi-polar girl PMSing." Emmett shouted

Even I laughed, it was ridiculous

* * *

**BPOV**

We got in the rented Ferrari, and drove to the beach. It was cloudy, but still warm. It didn't really matter to us, but people might think it was weird if we were swimming when it's like, 40 degrees.

"Awesome weather." Rosalie called to me. I was getting the bag out of the car; she was grabbing a picnic table for us.

I dumped the bag on the table, and took off my clothes. Alice packed me a bathing suit. It was pretty revealing, but I was having so much fun I didn't care.

We had been swimming about two hours. We couldn't go underwater for too long, because humans were watching. Alice liked to push her limits.

"OHMYGOD!!!" Some woman screamed in Spanish "YOUR FRIEND IS DROWNING!! SHE HASN'T COME UP IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"No, no, it's okay." I tried to calm the woman as Rosalie went to get Alice.

A bunch of lifeguards jumped in the water to try and save Alice. I trudged up to the shore and lay on my towel.

Out of nowhere Alice popped out of the water next to me. She shushed me and hid in the car. I laughed. Rosalie sat on the towel next to mine.

"Why's Alice hiding?" I asked

"You'll see." Rosalie answered

Alice came over, fully dressed, and sat at the picnic table.

"Hey guys." She smiled

"What are y-

"Just wait." She shushed me again

The life guard came up to us with a sad look on his face.

"I'm very sorry to tell you, but your sister isn't coming back."

"Are you talking about me?" Alice stepped up to him

"Wha...How...You... We thought you drowned." The lifeguard couldn't form a complete sentence

"I haven't even been swimming today." Alice replied brightly "Look I'm still in dry clothes."

"I'm very sorry about the mistake." He was really confused "Have a nice day!" He started talking to his friend and they were both shocked.

After he left we laughed.

"What was the point of that, Alice?" I asked

"I have no idea." She was giggling

"At least we had fun." Rosalie was giggling too

"I will never get you guys."

* * *

**EMPOV**

After Jazzy's emotion calmed down we took off towards Uranus.

"Why do you want to go to Uranus?" Edward asked

"What made you pick Uranus?" Jasper added "There are so many planets to pick from. Why Uranus?"

"I picked it because it is the coldest planet in the solar system." I responded "It is very icy."

"So." Edward said "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Think a little." I ordered. How didn't he get it? I thought it was pretty obvious.

"Oh I get it." Edward had a realization "Uranus is icy and we're icy cold."

"Duh, Edward. Duh." I laughed

"It doesn't matter." I said "We're going to be there any minute. Look ahead."

We all looked and saw the big, blue planet.

"Everybody ready?" I shouted

"I guess."

"If I have to be."

"Let's go, go, go!" I was shouting again

Touchdown went somewhat smoothly.

"HOLY CRAP EMMETT SLOW DOWN WE'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO URANUS!" Edward was a bit of a drama queen

I started cracking up "Stop being a drama queen."

"Just slow down now." Jasper ordered

"Fine." I grumbled

I slowed down and we landed. We stepped out of the shuttle, I started running in no gravity. It was really fun running in the air.

"Oh my God. It's so much fun to run around in midair!" I was floating in circles now

"Good thing I tied him to the shuttle, or he would be gone by now." Jasper laughed at me

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing." Edward replied

"I heard that." I dived down and tackled Edward. We started wrestling and floating, it was pretty fun.

"We've had our fun." Jasper grumbled "Can we go now?"

"No we need to find the Martian Men first." I said with a straight face

"Let's go." Edward led us back to the shuttle

Now all we had left was Pluto.

* * *

**ESPOV**

"Did you get ahold of the boys today?" I asked Carlisle

"No." He responed "Their phones still aren't working."

"If they are in jail, I will kill them." I grumbled

"Are the girls having fun?" He asked, trying to lighten my mood

"Yes. They were at the beach today."

"That's nice." Carlisle came a hugged me

"I seriously hope the boy aren't in jail."

"I'm not so sure any more."

* * *

**I am so sorry about the long wait. I hope you like the chapter. I don't really like the chapter, but I need to finish **

**I will update when I get 15 reviews! That's only six more!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I own nada, zero, zip, zilch, nothing.

* * *

**A/N: This will be the last chapter of Vacations. It will be kind of short. I am glad it's over because I have an awesome idea for another Emmett story. It will be called Vampenguin. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Erin for the part about the bunnies and aliens! **

**Enjoy the final chapter of Vacations!**

* * *

**Table of Contents**

**1. Intro and Preparation**

**2. The Sun and The Hotel**

**3. Uranus and The Beach**

**4. Grand Finale: Pluto and Shopping**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

**BPOV**

"We only have one more thing to do in Spain." Alice piped up on our last morning abroad

"What's that?" I asked

"Shopping." She said with an evil grin

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

"Can we go home now?" Edward whined

"No." I answered "We still have to go to 134340."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Jasper asked

"Pluto." I stated "Since it isn't a planet anymore, it has a code."

"Pluto's not a planet?" Jasper asked incredulously

"They decided it was too small." Edward replied

"Why are we going there then?" Jasper questioned

"I don't care if it's not a planet." I adjusted the controls "I still love Pluto and we are going there."

"This is dumb." Jasper groaned "Why do we have to do this?"

"We are doing this because it's fun!" I chimed giddily

"How is going to Pluto fun?" Edward grumbled

"How is it not fun?" I countered

"I can list hundreds of reasons." He was glaring at me

"Whatever." I was focused on steering the shuttle "We should be there in a couple hours."

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"This is so cool!" I squealed "I always wanted to go shopping in Europe. I was thinking London or Milan, but this is just as good."

"I'm glad you're excited." Rosalie said shocked "You usually don't like shopping."

"That's true, but this is shopping in Barcelona, Spain." I agreed

"Yeah," Rosalie said "That does make more sense."

"Here's the plan:" Alice meant business now "We will shop all morning in Barcelona. We will come back here for "lunch" and pack our stuff. Then we drive to Madrid. We shop in Madrid the rest of the day. I got us a hotel room there already. We spend the night at the hotel, then we will catch our flight 6 am the next morning."

"You've been planning this all night haven't you?" Rosalie asked

"Pretty much," Alice responded "I had to be ready."

"Nice." I replied "Let's go now."

We got in the Ferrari and took off for a mall across town. We pulled into a VIP parking spot.

"Did you plan this too?" I asked gesturing at the parking spot

"No silly." Alice giggled "You can pay inside for the good spots."

"Why do we even need a VIP spot?" I asked "We won't get tired walking from the back of the lot."

"Alice has to have the best of everything." Rosalie supplied

"You say that like there's something wrong with it." Alice drawled

"It's just weird." Rosalie chuckled

"Are you calling me weird?" Alice stopped in the middle of the door inside and looked at Rosalie with fake hurt.

"Of course, Alice," Rosalie laughed "I would never call you weird."

"She laughed again and mumbled into my ear "To your face."

We both laughed.

"I heard that." Alice accused

"I know." Rosalie couldn't stop laughing

"Let's go shop guys." I encouraged

"Fine." Alice was focused on her mission again "Let's shop."

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

We were approaching Pluto when it started. We were just about to touch down and our engine failed. We hit Pluto with a crash.

"Emmett. Why did that happen?" Edward growled at me

We had crawled out of the ruins of our shuttle and were looking at it morosely.

"Can it be fixed?" Jasper pleaded

"It can," I responded after looking the shuttle over. They lit up at my answer "But, not by me."

Edward grabbed the ship and chucked it into space. It floated around for a while then crashed back down.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN." Edward roared "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE ARE STUCK ON PLUTO AND THERE IS NO WAY TO GET HELP!"

He was mad. Jasper looked murderous. I cringed when he sent waves of fear at me.

"Wait." I pleaded "Don't kill me yet. I might be able to use the radio, they are usually pretty tough."

"Find out." Edward ordered in a deadly, calm tone

I crawled into the destroyed shuttle and found the radio. The little green light was blinking. I ripped apart the shuttle so the radio was in the open.

"Will it work?" Jasper fumed

"I think so." I responded with a smile. One look from my brothers and the smile was gone.

I pressed a button and heard a lot of static. Then it cleared up.

"Who are you and why do you have a government shuttle in space?" The voice questioned "Do you realize the shuttle you have destroyed is stolen and you will be arrested for leaving the planet without training?"

I pressed the button and replied "My name is Emmett Cullen."

The voice responded "How old are you and what is your location?"

I was pretending to be 17. "I am seventeen years old and I'm on Pluto."

"Is anyone with you and how can I contact your family?"

"I am with my brothers Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale." I gave the guy Carlisle's cell number.

"We will retrieve you shortly. Do not try anything funny or leave the planet. Turn on your satellite locator."

I turned it on.

"What do we do now?" I asked my brothers

"We wait for the government to come send us to prison." Edward replied venomously

"I have a better idea." I smiled

"What?" Jasper growled

"We can get bunnies!" I was being ridiculous "The bunnies will go to the moon, fly around for ten minutes, mate with aliens and reproduce! Their baby will be a ladybug with magical powers. The ladybug will come to earth and rule all the other buggies!"

They attacked me. I don't think they liked my idea.

**

* * *

**

ESPOV

The girls came home.

"Hello girls!" Me and Carlisle greeted and hugged them

"Did you have fun?" Carlisle asked as he hugged Alice

"We had an awesome time." Bella answered

"Where are the guys?" Rosalie asked

"We have no idea." I responded "They haven't called in days."

Alice got a vision. A look of shock and horror crossed her face.

"Carlisle." She was whispering in shock "Get in your car, grab your checkbook, and head for D.C."

"Why?" He asked

His phone rang. I was frozen with worry. He listened and grabbed his checkbook. He hung up the phone.

"What happened?" I asked

"The boys have been arrested for stealing a space shuttle and flying around space."

I would have fainted if I were human. Since I couldn't faint I got mad.

"Continue." I growled at my husband

"The only way to keep this quiet will be to bribe the government." He responded, he was almost as mad as me

"I knew they were in jail."

**

* * *

**

As I was writing this I decided I need an epilogue. I will probably get it up today. It will be very short!

**Review if you want to know what happens to Emmett!**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

**A/N: Wow you guys are lucky. I am updating twice in one day!**

**This will be the end of Vacations. **

**Review!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**ESPOV**

We took a private jet to D.C. When I saw Emmett in handcuffs I had to stifle a laugh. He towered over the guards and had a stupid grin on his face. My anger took over.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I screamed at him "You stole government property and left the planet?"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled

"And you two." I turned on Jasper and Edward "Why didn't you stop him? The two of you could take him."

I was fuming and Carlisle went to talk to the head of the F.B.I. I spent the next half hour threatening and screaming at my sons. Carlisle came out with a huge-looking guard.

"We can go now." His voice was deadly calm

The guy took off the handcuffs and we left. Once we were on the jet I continued to scream.

"Esme," Carlisle made me sit down "They've had enough. Let me take it from here"

"Fine." I grumbled and glared at my sons

"All three of you have the same punishment." Carlisle started "You will leave the house only for school and hunting. I know school doesn't start for a month, but you will still be grounded then. No compute, TV, video games, and anything else we say no to."

"Cars." I mumbled to Carlisle

"None of you will even ride in a car until you're ungrounded." Carlisle added

"How long will we be grounded?" Emmett braved

"One year." I supplied "That can be extended."

"At least one good thing came of this." Emmett chuckled

Nobody responded, we all stared.

"I got to play with an astronaut's radio." He was laughing hard

I responded "You are grounded for two years. Emmett."

**

* * *

**

I hope you review and put me on author alert. I have a new story coming out soon!


End file.
